A Strauss Solution
by sheltie
Summary: Lisanna is upset that her sister Mirajane has snagged Natsu, but when Mirajane finds out about she comes up with a plan that could be good for the two of them.


**A Strauss Solution**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is a Natsu/Lisanna/Mirajane one. Another trio that doesn't get much love on this site. No incest in this though. So those who aren't fans of that kind of thing are safe with this one.**

* * *

_It's not fair, why does she have to get him? I've wanted him for, like, forever and she has to take him_ Lisanna thought as she buried her face into pillow. She was upset that her long-time crush Natsu Igneel was now off the market. She was even more upset that the one who snatched him up was none other then her older sister, Mirajane. _Why did she have to take Natsu when there are so many other guys out there that would die to be with her? She couldn't let me have the one and only guy I had ever liked_ she thought.

"Lisanna, are you in there?"

Lisanna scowled as she heard her sister's voice. She really didn't want to talk to her, but she was too nice to tell her to go away.

"Come in" she muttered.

The door opened and Mirajane entered. She closed the door and went to sit on the bed and rubbed Lisanna's back.

"What's wrong?" the eldest Strauss sister asked with concern.

"Nothing" Lisanna mumbled into her pillow.

Mirajane of course saw through the lie and frowned at her sister for not telling her the truth. She hated seeing her sibling hurting like this. She wanted to help in any way she could not knowing she was the reason for Lisanna's pain in the first place.

"Please Lisanna, you can tell me" the eldest Strauss sister said gently.

"You stole him from me" Lisanna muffled into her pillow.

"Huh, what did you say?" Mirajane asked not hearing her sister correctly.

"YOU. STOLE. HIM. FROM. ME" Lisanna said her face now out of the pillow glaring at her sister with anger and hurt.

Mirajane had never seen so much anger in her sister's eyes before. Lisanna was always so happy and full of life. Then there was the over-flowing look of pain in her eyes too.

"What did I steal?" she asked.

"Natsu" Lisanna said.

Mirajane blinked as her mind began to fit the pieces together and in the end she didn't like the finished product. Memories of all the times Lisanna was with Natsu, even when they were younger.

_Oh, how could I be such a fool to be so blind to Lisanna's feelings for Natsu? I must be the worse sister in the whole world right now. I stole my sister's crush_ she thought now feeling so very guilty.

Lisanna watched Mirajane bow her head in shame and there was a twinge of glee. It was an odd feeling, but it made her feel good too. She knew she shouldn't be taking such delight in this, but she felt she had every right really. That didn't stop the tears from flowing though. It still hurt.

"I'm so sorry Lisanna, I didn't know. I really didn't" Mirajane said softly.

"I don't care, it's all your fault. Now I can never have Natsu" Lisanna cried.

Mirajane never felt so bad in her entire life. She grabbed Lisanna by the shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. Lisanna fought back a bit, not wanting to be held by Mirajane. Mirajane wished there was something she could do to cheer her sister up. There had to be something. She felt a certain responsibility for Lisanna and her brother Elfman since she was the eldest. Their parents were always so busy with work whether in the office or on trips for their jobs. So it fell to Mirajane to raise her siblings really. Sure they had nurses and nannies, but she was the one constant.

_Wait; there is something I can do. It's daring and I don't know if it can work, but I'll try it. I just hope Lisanna will be up for it_ Mirajane thought.

Lisanna's sobbing was slowly dying down as she was running low on energy.

"Lisanna" Mirajane said.

Lisanna removed her head from its spot on her sister's shoulder. A part of her was wondering how she wound up in Mirajane's arms since she was crying the pillow before.

"What?" she asked with a tired voice.

"What if we shared Natsu?" Mirajane proposed.

"Huh?" Lisanna said snapping her head up to look at her sister.

"We share Natsu, we both date him and everything" Mirajane said.

"But, uh, is that even possible?" Lisanna asked as her mind tried to wrap around this concept of sharing Natsu with her sister.

"I don't see any harm, we both get what we want and I am sure Natsu will like it. he is a guy after all" Mirajane said with a giggle at the end.

Lisanna nibbled her bottom lip as she thought.

_Share Natsu with my sister? Well, we've shared plenty of things growing up, so that's nothing new. But we've never shared a boy before. Could this even work? Do I want this to work? I do want Natsu, I've wanted him since I first realized my feelings for him. I do love Mirajane, but enough to share?_ she thought.

_QUIT OVER-ANALYZING EVERYTHING AND GO FOR IT!_ another part of her brain shouted. _You get to be with Natsu, that's all we ever wanted. So what if we have to share with Mirajane._

"Lisanna?" Mirajane asked now feeling nervous.

"Lets share Natsu" Lisanna said.

Mirajane smiled and hugged Lisanna. Lisanna hugged Mirajane back.

_Natsu's in for a big surprise when he finds out_ the Strauss sisters thought giggling like mad.

/Scene Break/

Natsu blinked as he stared at both Lisanna and Mirajane. He was supposed to meet up with Mirajane for their first date, but he was confused seeing Lisanna there too.

"So, um, what's Lisanna doing here, chaperoning us?" he joked.

"Nope, she's going with us _our_ first date" Mirajane said.

Natsu knew there was something there, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.

"We've decided to share you Natsu" Lisanna said, spelling it out clearly for the pink-haired boy since he wouldn't get any other way.

"Huh, what, both of you?" Natsu asked shocked and surprised.

"Yeah, you hit the jackpot tiger" Mirajane said with a grin.

Lisanna smiled too though not as tempting as the one her older sister gave.

Natsu's mind raced. He was going to be dating not only one of the hottest girls, Mirajane, but also one of the sweetest girls, Lisanna, too. He thought this had to be a dream of some kind or some kind of mess up anime. That's it; it's a harem anime he was in. That was the only way to explain things. Now all that was missing was the addition of a few more girls.

"It's not a dream or some kind of harem anime Natsu" Lisanna sighed reading her friend's mind.

"Uh, I guy can dream" Natsu said in his defense.

Lisanna rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we're wasting time. Lets go" Mirajane said grabbing Natsu's hand.

Lisanna grabbed the other.

"Huh, wait, don't I get a say in any of this?" Natsu asked as he was dragged.

"NO!" the Strauss sisters said as they giggled.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that finishes this one. Hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
